


Replaced

by definitely_not_trash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm literally just bsing this whole thing lmao, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: The life as a domestic Android is not a very interesting one, until you find yourself starting to see the children you take care of as your own. That's a problem.
Relationships: possible Simon/Markus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is just a little story I'm doing of what I think Simon's life was like before Jericho, just for fun. :)

My eyes fluttered open as my system booted up, my vision focusing as I confirmed the functionality of all my biocomponents. Each day of my new life started the same, with a functionality check. I saw many faces pass by each day, taking in all the different humans talking, and the sales androids explaining the functionality of the different models. My eyes wandered the store, watching people walk by, taking in the different outfits they wore. 

A woman and two children were approaching now, a man talking about the models with her. She nodded, listening to him speak.

"This," he gestured to me now, "Is a PL600. Brand new model, a perfect household assistant-"

"Uh huh-that sounds about what we need, can you tell me a little more about its functionality?"

"Of course-" the man talked with the woman, my attention turning to the children, who obviously did not want to be here. They were bickering quietly, horsing around with each other. The woman turned to scold them briefly for their inappropriate behaviour, soon turning to look back at me now.

"So, what do you guys think?" She stooped to look them in the eye now. They both shrugged in unison, indifferent. She turned back to the salesman, speaking, "I think we'll take this one-" she nodded.

"Lovely! I can get you to fill out all the forms at the front desk. Did you have a name in mind?" 

The woman glanced back at her children, stooping to murmur, "Did you guys want to name the android anything in particular?"

The taller child shrugged once more, but the younger one spoke softly into her mother's ear. The woman stood again, and the salesman moved to stand in front of me, speaking.

"PL600, register your name-" The salesman spoke clearly. I perked up, staring at the woman now, waiting to receive and log my name.

"Simon-" the woman spoke, clear and calmly.

"My name is Simon." I repeated back to her, blinking a little.

The woman filled out some forms, trying to tame her children all the while, and I soon found myself following her to her car. Her children climbed into the back of the vehicle, so I sat down in the front, buckling my seat belt. I clasped my hands together in my lap, staring out the window blankly. I turned back to the woman as she started driving, speaking.

"My name is Catherine, my son's name is Thomas, and my daughter's name is Abigail. They are 9 and 7 respectively. My husband's name is Alex. You're to take care of making sure the housework is done, homework, dinner. That sort of thing. Make sure the children are up for school and in bed at their respective times. And make sure that they bathe themselves every second day. They're to feed and water the cat, so don't do it for them. And if they fail to do so, let me know."

I logged all of this information as she spoke. "Of course." I replied, shifting in the seat. She filled me in on any more information I should know, such as birthdays and allergies, and anything like that, and she soon parked the car in the driveway. I got out of the car, helping the children out as well. I followed Catherine into the house, which was relatively clean, but a little disorganised. 

"I do work in my office from 2 until 5 most days, so don't bother me during those times. If the children want anything just tend to them as need be. If you finish everything just power down until supper. Alex gets home at 5:30, so have supper ready for then. I'm going to work, so you can just get started on whatever needs to be done down here, and then tidy up upstairs."

I noted the new information and logged the command, nodding "Yes Catherine," I spoke, moving to look around the house, adjusting to the new environment. The children had already disappeared off to their rooms, and I was left alone in the living room of the house. I started on cleaning, although there wasn't much major to do. I organised any belongings that were out of place, and dusted the shelves and curtains. 

Heading upstairs I began to familiarise myself with what rooms were where, noting the location of Josh's and Abigail's rooms. I decided to clean the bathroom and any empty rooms first, before heading into one of the children's rooms. I started with Abigail's room, knocking gently on the wood before walking into the room. She was colouring at a small desk, and didn't take much notice of my presence. I picked up any stray books on the floor, setting them on the shelf. 

I collected the laundry and went to leave the room, glancing back at her. She made eye contact with me now, her gaze holding curiosity, but also a little bit of fear. I smiled warmly, trying to seem as harmless as possible. I gave her a little wave as I left the room, setting her clothes in with the bathroom laundry. I moved to Thomas's room next, once again knocking gently on the door, my hand hovering over the handle as a voice sounded from inside the room.

"Who is it-" 

"Simon," I replied, "I just need to tidy up your room and collect your laundry." 

"Okay...I guess that's all right." 

I pushed the door open gently, stepping into his room now. His room was extremely different from his sisters, but I supposed that was to be expected. I began to tidy up, glancing at him as he spoke from his spot on the bed. 

"We had an android before you." He glanced up from his book, watching me curiously.

I blinked back at him, tilting my head curiously, "Oh?" I replied, "And did you like this android?" I picked up the laundry now, tidying up the desk.

"Yeah, it's been really quiet without one around. She was the best-" 

I almost hesitated, but nodded "I will try my best to be just as good as your previous android. Is there anything that she did that you would like me to do as well?" I shifted, moving to sit on the end of his bed, folding the clothes over my arm.

"She always used to tell us a bedtime story, can you do that?"

I smiled warmly, "Of course, I come programmed with over 6000 different children's stories, so I'm positive I'll have something you'll enjoy." 

"All right," he replied, "Abby really liked the stories, I think it'll make her feel better."

I nodded and stood, "Well, I must finish the rest of my duties, but perhaps we can talk more later if you wish."

He nodded and pulled his book back up now. I left the room, taking all the laundry down to the basement, locating the washing machine now. I dumped the clothes in, turning it on after adding soap.

I went back upstairs, and once I made sure everything was in order I stood out of the way, closing my eyes and going on idle, my internal clock keeping track of when I should start dinner. I ran an update to check my software was up to par. Time passed as though I was asleep, and my litter internal alarm booted up, prompting me to make supper. It was 5 now, so half of an hour was plenty of time. I made something with whatever was in the fridge, setting the table just as who I assumed to be Alex, came through the door. 

The children ran to greet him, hugging him tightly "Daddy! You're home-" they both smiled, and I glanced over for a moment, a small smile crossing my face at their happiness. I placed drinks on the table, finding Catherine now.

"Supper is made and on the table, Alex has returned home. I'll change the laundry and power down until the dishes need to be done."

"All right. I'll be out in a minute, if they don't already know tell the kids it's supper time." 

"Yes Catherine." I turned and walked away now, stumbling a bit as I bumped into Alex.

He grunted a bit, huffing "God-get out of my way-" he pushed me off to the side as he walked past, and I stood for a moment, watching him leave. I found Abigail and Thomas and told them to sit for supper, soon heading back down to the basement to change the laundry. I set the laundry into the dryer and turned the machine on, walking up the stairs to return to the living room. I waited for them to finish eating, soon quietly picking up the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. I wiped the table down, quietly wringing the cloth out and hanging it on the side of the sink. The beep of the dryer caught my attention, and I headed back down to the basement to get the dry clothes. I folded the clothes and set them into their respective baskets. I perked up as someone descended down the steps. I glanced at them, registering that it was Alex. I watched him, continuing to fold the laundry.

“So, you’re the new android, huh. What’s your name-”

“Simon.” I replied, watching him nervously.

“What do you think of it here, Simon.”

“It’s fine-” I replied, “I don’t have an opinion.” I set the clothes aside.

“You listen here,  _ Android _ . One slip up, and I’ll have you scrapped-'' He pinned me back by the throat now, his grasp rough and aggressive. My led flashed bright red, and I stared at him, my face blank, internally freaking out.

“Yes, Alex.” I replied, my blue eyes.

“Fucking androids-” He shoved me back roughly, “You hurt my children, and I’ll fucking kill you myself-” He stalked off now, heading back up the stairs. 

I stared at him, trying to calm myself down, my leg flashing before turning blue again. I sorted the rest of the laundry, carrying the basket upstairs. I put the bathroom towels away now, moving to put away Catherine and Alex’s clothes, soon quietly knocking on Abigail's door. I opened it quietly, stepping in to put the clothes away now. I soon left the room, walking to Thomas’s room. I knocked, and once more Thomas’s soft voice spoke.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Simon.” I replied, hovering my hand over the knob. 

“Okay-”

I walked into the room, setting the basket down, putting the clothes away now. 

"Simon-" his soft voice spoke. He set his book down and shifted to sit up, crossing his legs.

"Yes, Thomas." I spoke as I put his clothes away now.

"Can-Can you get me a glass of water? Please-" 

"Of course-" I smiled softly, finishing up with his clothes before leaving to bring back a glass of water. “There you are,” I set the glass down, moving to leave the room now. I walked down the hall, heading back down the stairs. 

After finishing any tasks that urgently needed to be done, I put myself into low power mode in the living room, out of the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very far from being done with this, but I would love to know what you guys think in the comments, and If you guys would want a possible Markus/Simon in the future! I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure yet! Leave a comment letting me know what you think! 
> 
> I hope everyone has a great day! :)


End file.
